Por que no puedo amarte mas
by seckarlett
Summary: KF se encuentra con una villana , pero no cualquiera ,el tendra que descubrir que siente por ella y por su amor del pasado Jinx. tendran que enfrentar obstaculos , lose soy mala para los resumenes pero no se arepentiran se los prometo:) RaexKF KFxJinx


Hola saluda su amiga Scarlett, hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí y como ven esta es mi nueva cuenta ya que la anterior ya no la pude abrir, Bueno como estaba muy ansiosa de subir una historia y debido a que mi computadora no sirve subí este mugre rin, Estaba viendo Hora de Aventura y después vi un episodio de Los Jóvenes Titanes y pensé que pasaría si Marceline y Kid Flash se conocieran jajá y salió esto (Recuerden esto son los pensamientos)

LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENESEN

Era un día normal en la torre "T" todos estaban haciendo lo usual Starfire estaba en la cocina haciendo un os de sus famosos platillos alienígenas, Robín estaba entrenando como siempre, Raven estaba meditando en la azotea, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash estaban jugando con sus videojuegos

-Entonces, cb cuando piensas decirle- Dijo el hombre metálico, con una cara de picardía

-Decirle, que a quién?- pregunto curioso KF

-Tú sabes decirle a Rmmm...- No pudo terminar ya que el chico verde le tapo rápidamente la boca

-jeje-Rio nerviosamente- nada es algo sin importancia ya conoces a cy

-Enserio, entonces por qué te pusiste rojo como tomate y mira que tú eres verde-dijo kf no muy convencido de la respuesta que le dio el Cambiante verde

-Bueno, yo…-Entonces una luz roja parpadeante ilumino la sala impidiendo finalizar al chico verdoso

-Problemas!-Dijo el líder, tecleando muy rápido en la computadora

-De quien se trata, Robín- dijo Raven entrando a la sala junto con star

-No lose, están asaltando el banco –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Titanes en marcha

_**MARCELINE POV.**_

-Suelta eso, realmente dudo que tengas una cuenta en el banco-'Es lo que decía un chico con un traje de semáforo andante

-Que te hace pensar eso?- dije frunciendo el ceño, Como avía llegado a este punto donde yo Marceline TPA. Estaba roban do un banco y seis héroes con trajes coloridos trataban de detenerme

-Titanes ataquen!-grito el chico semáforo, El chico verde se convirtió en un rinoceronte y trato de envestirme varias veces pero lo esquive, el semáforo me tiraba golpes y patadas, no savia como quitármelo de enzima así que dirigí mi mirada a una chica voladora de ojos verdes, Lance una bola de fuego negra apunte a ella

- Creo que fallaste –Dijo el semáforo que aun tiraba golpes

-No te apunte a ti - miro Asia tras

-Hahahaha! Robín por el amor de krosdorz se quema mi cabello-volaba de un lado a otro

-Tranquila starfire solo…-No termino su frase ya que le di una patada que lo mando volando hasta la pared, un chico metálico ayudaba a la tal starfire a apagar su pelo jajá

-esta es mi oportunidad- susurre, corrí a la salida, Se produjo unos recuerdos en mi mente como si de una película se tratara, era Tony? Cuando lo conocí la razón por la que estaba aquí huyendo con el dinero

**FLASH BACK DE MARCELINE**

Iba caminando en el parque, hasta que –ahaha- al parecer el grito de un niño, me saco de mis pensamientos corrí en la digresión en donde provén el grito, y ay estaba un niño de 10 o 11 años luchando por no ser supsionado por los tentáculos de un Corazón gigante? , Corrí Asia el lance unos de mis famosas bolas de fuego para cortar sus tentáculos y funciono, luego tome u poste de luz y lo golpe hasta que hice una bola de energía bastante grande y se la lance lo cual hizo que estallara –Te encuentras bien –le dije al pequeño acercándome a él, El dio unos pasos Asia atrás –eee-balbuseo

-Tranquilo no tengas miedo, no te are daño –sonreí y extendí mi mano Asia el, Él se acercó y la tomo tímidamente

-Cuál es tu nombre- le pregunte

-a-Antonio, pero me-medicen Tony –sonreí- Muy bien Tony en donde vives

-Al otro lado del parque-Mire aisa la dirección de su casa y pensé unos segundos

-Bueno, el camino es largo quieres que te acompañe?-

-Si!-dijo alegremente, al parecer ya se le avía quitado lo tímido

-Bien, quieres un helado

-Sí, señorita

-Niño, mi nombre es Marceline- le dije el sonrió

-Y mi nombre es Tony

-A si, bueno ay que caminar- y así él me fue preguntando cosas era un niño muy curioso, en verdad ya me estaba arrepintiendo

-A aquí vivo- dijo señalando una casa blanca de doble planta, entonces saco algo de su mochila, y me lo entrego era una invitación

-Ten, en dos días es mi cumpleaños y-y quiero que vengas –dijo el muy sonriente

-emm, no creo que sea una buena idea Tony

-por favor tienes que venir tú me-me agradas, si

-Está bien, bueno creo que ya me voy, adiós Tony

-adiós marcí, tebeo en mi cumpleaños

-Sí, espero con ansias ese día – (nótese el sarcasmo)

Entonces una voz me saco de mis recuerdos

-Adonde crees que vas – dijo una sombra en forma de cuervo saliendo del suelo, me lanzo varias cosas envueltas en una aura negra, Solté las bolsa y e tele trasporte atrás de ella –Afuera que no es obvio- dije aventándole una bola de fuego en su espalda estoy izo que callera al suelo bruscamente

-Ravena!- escuche gritar a un chico de pelo rojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba alado de la cuervo, Tome las bolsas de dinero y Salí de ay

-Que no se escape!- escuche decir al tal Robín,

Creía haber escapado pues ya estaba algo lejos del banco, así que en pese a caminar vaya jamás creí que fuera tan difícil robar un banco, Los jóvenes titanes jajá se deberían de llamar Los jóvenes montoneros mira que seis contra una no es justo pero todo sea por Tony, espero y este bien de repente paso una ráfaga de viento frente a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos,

-Que!-es lo que dije al no ver las bolsas de dinero en mis manos, otra ráfaga de viento paso tras de mi quitándome la capucha de la chaqueta que traía , mire Asia atrás para tratar de ubicar a la persona que estaba haciendo eso y darle su merecido, Al no ver nada regrese mi mirada al frente, Mi corazón se detuvo al encontrar unos Hermosos ojos azules , Mirándome fijamente.

_**¿ya saben quien es la persona de ojos azules¡(yo se que si)**_

_**¿Raven estará bien o caera en un coma profundo?(talves)**_

_**¿Starfire se quedara pelona?(jaja lo mejor es que se consiga una peluca)**_

_**¿A que se referia cy?(NI IDEA)**_

_**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy , espero y le aya gustado , por favor dejen un REVIEW si les gusto y si no pues también quiero saber sus opiniones sus sugerencias , díganme quieren ver RaexKF**_

_**RAEXCB RAEXRB, O MARCYXKF **_

_**PIENSO ASER OTRO PERO DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE AGA UNO EN ESPESIAL SAVEN QUE ME GUSTA COMPLASERLOS**_

_**ADIOS SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA SECKARLETT**_

_**2 REVIEW Y SIGO LA HISTORIA:p**_


End file.
